


I'm Just Such A Happy Mess

by affectingly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: "First time fic, Derek comes in Stiles without asking. Stiles is indignant/weirded out at first. But then Derek pulls out and starts fingering him... and Stiles is kinda into how smug and possessive and seriously turned on Derek gets feeling his own come slicking Stiles up inside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Such A Happy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts on [my tumblr](http://affectingly.tumblr.com) and this is the first one I filled. Originally posted [here](http://affectingly.tumblr.com/post/32175234590).
> 
> Title from a Fall Out Boy song because I am incapable of original titles.
> 
> Not beta'd, but feel free to point out any errors. <3

All in all, Stiles has to say that for all the stories he's heard about embarrassing first times, his is going pretty damn well. First of all, he's having sex with Derek. Second of all, it feels awesome.

Also, Derek is really into it, into him. He's got Stiles pinned on his stomach, Stiles' hips up on a stack of pillows that are conveniently easy for humping into as Derek fills him up with repeated, quick thrusts. Every thick plunge of Derek's cock is edging on painful, almost too much, and Derek's weight is making it hard to breathe. Stiles' is overheated and sweaty, and his balls are aching with his need to come. But still, it's perfect.

"Stiles," says Derek. He nips at Stiles' shoulder. "You feel so good, nothing between you and me."

Stiles flushes warmly, biting at his lip. That's the other thing he wasn't really expecting. 'Cause see, he'd always been a big advocate for safe sex, okay? He listened to all the safe sex lectures, he took the free condoms that his doctor gave him at his last check up, he even willingly handed over the $20 Scott wanted to borrow for the jumbo box of condoms because no way was he ready to be an uncle just yet. Safe sex is awesome sex, dammit!

And yet, when Derek hadn't made any move to use one, to put one on before he pushed inside of Stiles, Stiles hadn't stopped him. He trusted Derek. Derek knew what he was doing. And -- and Derek wouldn't do anything to hurt him. So Stiles is going with it. He is not going to freak out about it.

He just screws his eyes shut and *enjoys* this, enjoys the rhythmic thrust of Derek's body against his own, the warm huff of Derek's breath tickling the hairs at the back of his neck. He even enjoys how the roll of Derek's hips goes erratic, how he lets out this shaky little moan, the hot gush of Derek's come inside of him. 

And then the shock of it sets it, the realization that Derek just CAME. He just came inside of Stiles. It's not even that Stiles hasn't come yet. He's not worried about Derek being selfish. It's -- there's someone else's come inside of him, warm and slick and -- and when Derek pulls out he can feel it welling out of him, dribbling over his oversensitive, puffy rim. 

Stiles squirms, his breath hitching. "Derek --"

"Shh, shh," Derek hushes him, his hands already working to turn Stiles over, to move on top of him. 

"You -- you came. You came inside of me. Why did you -- you should have used a condom. I thought -- I thought you were going to pull out, oh my god," he babbles. 

But Derek just catches his mouth in a kiss, pushing Stiles' legs apart, kneeling between them. And then -- and then Stiles can feel two of Derek's fingers pushing inside of him again, eased by the slick mess of Derek's come. Stiles lets out a shocked moan. "What -- what are you doing, what are you --?"

"Want to feel it. I want to watch you come, knowing you're marked from the inside out. You're mine, you smell like mine. Don't you like that, Stiles? Isn't that what you want, hmm? You want to be mine, don't you?"

Stiles whimpers, heat flooding his face again. It's beyond intimate, beyond anything he was expecting from his first time. "I -- of course. Of course I want to be yours. You know -- but I --" Stiles can't seem to form a complete sentence right now. He keeps swallowing, keeps trying to breathe. And Derek's got his fingers pressed right against his prostate, pushing again and again, watching as Stiles' whole body jerks each time, overwhelmed and on edge.

Stiles shifts restlessly, clinging to Derek, mouth open in a perfect pink O. 

"Just feel it, feel how wet you are, filled up with my come. I think I'll lick you clean after you come. I want to know what you taste like with me all over you, in you," says Derek, eyes fever bright and sharply focused on Stiles. "Want to keep you like this as much as I can. Want everyone to smell it on you, too. Know that I was inside of you…"

Stiles feels like his skin is on fire. He's so turned on and humiliated and he didn't even think he wanted anything like this. He didn't know. He's not even sure if he really does, just that Derek seems to like. Derek won't quit TALKING, telling him how good he looks and smells and feels, filled up with Derek's come. 

Derek wraps his other hand around Stiles' cock, and it's over quickly after that. Just a few tugs, a few more filthy words, and Stiles comes all over himself, helpless to it, blood pounding between his ears and lungs burning.


End file.
